the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Mercy
| screenplay = | based on = | starring = | music = Joel P. West | cinematography = Brett Pawlak | editing = Nat Sanders | studio = | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | runtime = 136 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Just Mercy is a 2019 American legal drama film directed by Destin Daniel Cretton, and starring Michael B. Jordan, Jamie Foxx, Rob Morgan, Tim Blake Nelson, Rafe Spall, and Brie Larson. It tells the true story of Walter McMillian, who with the help of defense attorney Bryan Stevenson appeals his murder conviction. The film is based on the memoir of the same name, written by Bryan Stevenson. Bestselling Book and Adapted Film|website=Just Mercy|language=en-US|access-date=2019-11-22}} It had its world premiere at the Toronto International Film Festival on September 6, 2019, and is scheduled to be theatrically released on December 25, 2019, by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film received generally positive reviews from critics who praised majorly the performances of the cast and the film's socially relevant themes although some criticised it for being generic and formulaic. For his performance, Foxx received a nomination at the 26th Screen Actors Guild Awards for Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Supporting Role. Premise Attorney Bryan Stevenson takes the case of Walter McMillian, a man wrongfully imprisoned for the murder of a white woman. Cast *Michael B. Jordan as Bryan Stevenson *Jamie Foxx as Walter McMillian *Brie Larson as Eva Ansley *Rob Morgan as Herbert Richardson *Tim Blake Nelson as Ralph Myers *Rafe Spall as Tommy Champan *O'Shea Jackson Jr. as Anthony Ray Hinton *Lindsay Ayliffe as Judge Foster *C.J. LeBlanc as John McMillan *Ron Clinton Smith as Woodrow Ikner *Dominic Bogart *Hayes Mercure as Jeremy *Karan Kendrick as Minnie McMillian *Kirk Bovill as David Walker *Terence Rosemore as Jimmy *Darrell Britt-Gibson as Darnell Houston Production Development began on the film in 2015 when Broad Green Productions hired Destin Daniel Cretton to direct, with Michael B. Jordan set to star. In December 2017, Warner Bros. acquired the distribution rights for the film, followed Broad Green Productions entering bankruptcy. In July 2018, Jamie Foxx joined the cast. In August 2018, Brie Larson, O'Shea Jackson Jr. and Tim Blake Nelson joined the cast, with filming starting in Montgomery, Alabama by August 30. In October 2018, Dominic Bogart, Hayes Mercure and Karan Kendrick joined the cast. Release The film had its world premiere at the Toronto International Film Festival on September 6, 2019. The film will receive an awards qualifying limited release on December 25, 2019.Michael B. Jordan's 'Just Mercy' Lands Year-End Awards Release; 'Sesame Street' Officially Pushed The film is thereafter set to receive a wide release on January 17, 2020. Reception The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported that 81% of critics have given the film a positive review based on 59 reviews, with an average rating of 6.52/10. The site's critics consensus reads: "Just Mercy dramatizes a real-life injustice with solid performances, a steady directorial hand, and enough urgency to overcome a certain degree of earnest advocacy." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 64 out of 100 based on 16 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Accolades See also *List of black films of the 2010s References External links * Category:2019 films Category:2010s biographical drama films Category:American biographical drama films Category:American legal drama films Category:Films directed by Destin Daniel Cretton Category:Films shot in Atlanta Category:Films shot in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Films about capital punishment